The Crow
by Crow Neverborn
Summary: A young looking soul,named Crow Neverborn, is on his way to Jump City from hell. He's Hell's most elite bounty hunter that is going to finish his last assignment, destroy the Teen Titans. But he doesn't want to kill the Teen Titans.
1. The Assignment announcement

In hell in a dark room, the meeting begins of the last assignment of Crow, where the 9 admins always go for meetings. The door opens.  
  
"Your late Crow!" admin #1 said  
"I know" Crow replied  
well better late than never" admin #5 announced "now lets talk about your last assignment"  
Crow took a seat at the end of the table.  
Admin#7:"well, now where should we put you this time?"   
admin#1 replies, "I saw you watching the teen titans allot on your 9th assignment. Maybe we should send you to jump city and see if you can take them out."  
Crow looked shocked. Saying in his head: oh sh!t, not the Teen Titans!  
"We expect you, our finest bounty hunter, to destroy them and any other obstacle that gets in your way." admin #9 replied, "you know how long we have been waiting to take over all mankind maybe this assignment will change something.  
"Ill make sure their not breathing any molecule off air when they die" Crow answered, but still thinking on how to get out of this mess.  
"Good!" all admins reply.  
Admin# 6: "if you don't take them out, we will have no choice but to reap your soul in disappointment."  
Admin#8: here's thee instructions on how to get to the nearest portal to jump city. We will take it from there. so just tell us if your there, it will take about 62 hours at least."  
"Ok ill let you know on how the assignment goes."  
"Good! Now get going, our patience lies thin!" all admins said together.  
"Yes masters." Crow said while entering the portal through space.  
  
Crow went meditating in the middle of space trying to contact raven.  
_Raven, can you hear me?_ Said Crow  
raven: _yes I could hear you just fine. So are you coming here yet?_  
Crow _yes, but the bad news is that the console wants me to kill you and the rest of the TT, but I will never do that_  
_ok we will make sure that none of the hunters will stalk us when you get hear, and ya, I still remember the spell that will expose them_  
_ok good, but these instructions are pretty complicated and I might stop at my favorite cafe' and get a hot chocolate before I come_  
_ok then, glad I will finally meet you in person_  
_and ill will be glad to see you, and the rest of the TT. And I can't wait to show you the half life games I still have from my ninth assignment. I would explain later about what it is, but my patience is growing thinner by the second. I really want to see you._  
_Well my patience if growing thin also. Well better get going, there might be another attack soon_  
_ok well ill contact you later_  
_ok then hope you get here soon._  
  
"Come on raven!" beast boy shouted.  
"ok ok hold on." raven replied.  
  
to be continued!


	2. All this trouble, just for some hot coca

Crow finds his way to his favorite cafe'. He walks in and finds his good friend, Jimmy, at the counter, who owns the cafe'. He isn't part of Hell, but he's been cool to Crow. They met when Crow went out for his first assignment and he stopped by the cafe'. He got a hot chocolate, like he usually does, and said "Jimmy, this is the best hot chocolate to hit my taste buds, ever!"  
  
Jimmy looks towards Crow as he enters.  
"Hey my best customer has arrived." Jimmy said  
"Hey Jimmy, how's the cafe' going for you?" Crow replied.  
"Not bad, but its kinda empty here."  
"I noticed, well you know what I'll have"  
"Ok, but we're loaded with this stuff."  
Jimmy gets the water ready for the hot chocolate.  
"So, how that raven chick doing?" Jimmy asked  
"Not bad, this time I'm going to meet her for my last assignment. The console wants me to kill her and the rest of the Teen Titans."  
"You wouldn't do that will ya?" Jimmy said while handing Crow the hot chocolate.  
"Hell no. the last thing I'll see I'm my whole life is Raven dead!"  
"Well good, I would like to see this female sometime."  
Crow drinks down some of the hot chocolate.  
"Oh I forgot to ask, can you help me find my way to the portal to Jump City."  
"Sure, just give me the instructions and ill make a little minimap. This might take some time."  
"Ok thanks."  
The door opened and three members of Hell's army came in, Kyle, Tommy, and Steven. They always screw with Crow and nearly got themselves killed by Crow's wrath.  
"Oh sh!t!" Crow said.  
"I know where this is going." jimmy said while getting into a bullet-proof room.  
"Well look at what we have here, its Crow Neverborn." Kyle said.  
"goddmnit, why did you have to come here? Do I have to kick your asses again?" Crow replied.   
"Easy there, we mean no trouble, we just want to talk." Steven replied.  
"Well good luck on your last assignment to Jump City." Tommy said.  
Crow thinking, _how the hell did they find out?_ He didn't bother to ask.  
"Well we herd you saying something about refusing to help hell succeed to conquer life." Kyle said.  
"Why you little bastard." Crow replied.  
Tommy whacked Crow with a crowbar. He fell to the floor.  
Kyle, Tom, and Steven drew their guns out and aimed at Crow.  
"Well once we kill you and inform the console about your betrayal, they will honor us as their worthy bounty hunters."  
"You pissed me off for the last time, now you will die!" Crow shouted.  
Crow's anger accidentally split a few atoms with his element of power and blew up the cafe', along with the planet. He then finds himself lying on a rock and saw someone looking like him. It ran off. He then realizes that he lost control of his body and his soul got disconnected from his body.  
"What the hell happened to me?" Crow asked himself.  
He then remembered that Kyle shot him in the head before he blew up the planet. He didn't feel the bullet pinning him though.  
He then tries to contact Jimmy from the spirit world.  
_Hey jimmy, sorry about blowing up your cafe', and your planet. _  
_Don't worry about it, I think your body went to find and kill the Teen Titans._  
_Damnit, I have to find my body and stop it._  
_Well take these with you_  
Jimmy's spirit handed Crow some hot chocolate packs.  
_Well thanks, but I better get going. Hmm I don't need your instructions anymore; I can see my body through my soul. I never knew I could do that_  
_well good luck!_  
Crow's soul through space, searching for his uncontrollable body.


	3. Now we finaly meet

After a long time following Crow's empty shell, it has come to a stop. It uses the demon necklace to expose the portal and goes in it.  
"So that's the portal." Crow said as he goes in.

"So this is jump city. Sweet!" Crow said. "Now, where's my body?"  
Two hours later at the TT...  
"Titans, trouble!" Robin said.  
At downtown, the soulless body started destroying buildings and blowing up cars to call out the TT. After 3 minutes, the Teen Titans came.

"Dude, what's his problem?" Beast Boy asked

"I guess we'll find out the hard way." Cyborg replied.

The soulless body looked at them with a creepy look. The eyes were all white. The bullet mark was still there after Crow was shot. A loud primal scream came from the voice of the empty shell. It threw a Car at the Teen Titans using its telekinesis. Swiftly, the titans dogged it.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

Starfire shot star bolts at Crow's empty body while flying past him, but it grabbed Starfire's leg. It then slammed her to the asphalt then threw her into a window of a building. Cyborg then shot his blue stream of plasma at it. Then the body used the demon necklace to guide the blast back to Cyborg, sending him 20 feet down the street. Beast Boy changed into a t-rex. Crow summoned a demon the size of a t-rex. It had one eye, 6 legs, and looked almost like a spider. It used its fangs to bite Beast Boy, making him unconscious for a while. The body then summoned the demon back to its dimension.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, using her telekinesis to throw sharp glass at the body.

It took the hits, and then regenerated in seconds. It threw a dark ball at Raven. She almost avoided it, but just one touch of it paralyzed Raven.  
Crow's soul finally found his body.

"Damnit!" Crow said.

The body threw the Teen Titans into a wall.  
  
"Now, it's time to dispose of you once and for all!" the body said, showing no feeling.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Direct orders from Hell's console. Kill the Teen Titans to help conquer all mankind!" the body replied. "Now to send you to the dimension of eternal suffering!"  
  
"In Hell you will!" a voice shouted.  
It was Crow's soul. He flew into his body, gaining back control of it. Glowing black light came out of his eyes and mouth. Crow fell to the floor, lying unconscious for a while.

He then found himself in the Titan's Tower, in an infirmary room, with the Teen Titans surrounding him.  
  
"Damn, all I requested is a hot chocolate and I have to go through all this shit, and I didn't even get one." Crow said.

"So, are you Crow Neverborn?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I am, Raven." Crow replied.  
  
"So what the heck happened?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Well when I went to stop by my favorite café' to get a hot coca, three people of hell's army came in to attempt to kill me. When I got shot before I accidentally blew up the planet, I lost control of my body; witch came to try to kill you guys. That bullet must have made me lose control of my elemental powers. If the console finds out I refuse to do the assignment, they will hunt me down."  
  
"So how about that Half-Life game you always wanted to show us?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, I'm just tired after all that went on today." Crow replied. "And I have to set up my computer.  
"Ok well get some rest, I feel interested in this game." says Robin.  
  
"Have a glorious sleep new friend!" Starfire saying while giving Crow a tight hug.  
  
"Ok please let go!" Crow says while trying to break free, and his eye twitching a little.  
  
The Teen Titans left the room. "Good night Crow." Raven said, "I'm glad to finally see you"  
"I'm glad to see you too. Good night Raven." Crow replied. "And you and the rest of the Teen Titans wouldn't mind if I swear would you?"  
  
"It wouldn't matter, its just words isn't it?"  
  
"Ya, I told you that a few times. Well have some good images." "Well good night."


	4. Crow's new power

The next morning, Crow hooked up his computer in his new room which Terra had before she turned to stone. Cyborg came in.

"Need any help Crow?" He asked  
"No thanks, I'm fine." Crow replied.  
"Well ok, I'll be in the gym if you need help."  
"I don't need help; I've done this many times."

Cyborg left the room. Crow turned on his computer and inserted the Windows XP disc. Beast Boy passed by Crow's room and noticed that he was doing something with his weapons.

"Hey Crow, what are you doing?" Beast Boy requested.  
"I'm waiting for Windows to install by transferring my powers into these swords and arms, since I'm unable to use them now." Crow respond.

"Ok cool." Beast boy sighed.  
"Is something troubling you?"  
"Ya, this room used to be Terra's"  
"Oh I see. She turned to stone, right?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Well it was on my 8th lifetime, but if I explain more, your head will blow up"  
"Ok then. I'm going to eat some tofu now."

"Ok whatever."

Crow was thinking about w way to find a cure for terra while Beast Boy left the room. One hour later, Windows XP finished installing, and then the alarm went off.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted.

Crow swiftly ran out the room, grabbing his dark matter sword.

The Teen Titans found Dr.Light stealing money at the bank.

"God damn, this must be the two-hundredth bank robbery I've seen"

"Two-hundred bank robberies?" Raven replied.  
"Ya. It's cause of greed. That's a reason I blew up that planet in my 8th dimension. Well prepare for the pinnage! " Crow said preparing his sword.

Dr.Light turned around.

"Well, well, who's the new recruit?" Dr.Light alleged.

"Your darkest fear!" Crow answered.Dr.Light shot lightning at Crow, but Crow reflected it with his dark matter sword. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Dr. Light, but he avoided it. Beast Boy turned into a buffalo and rammed Dr. Light into a wall. Dr. Light then pulled Beast Boy back with all his strength to release himself. The battle went on for ten minutes, but then Dr. Light cornered Crow and held up a huge ball of light. "I don't know who you are, but that's not going to matter now" Dr. Light said.

Crow's bullet mark started glowing. Then, a sudden shot from a desert eagle was herd. Dr. Light then fell to the floor, with a bullet mark on the back of his head. A desert eagle was floating in mid air, and then fell on Crow's lap. Crow was confused and shocked.

"Dude." Beast Boy said.

Crow then ran in the shadows to the Titans Tower with the desert eagle.

The next morning, Crow went to the coffee table to make some hot chocolate.  
"Good morning Crow" Cyborg said.  
Crow didn't respond.  
"So, how about some tofu bacon?" Beast Boy asked.  
"I don't request for food at this moment." Crow replied.  
"Oh c'mon, it's good!"  
"Do you know how many times I've been annoyed by those words? I just want to be alone." Crow said while walking to his room.  
"What's his problem?" Beast Boy asked the Teen Titans.  
"I don't know." Robin replied, "Maybe he's trying to figure out what happened last night when Dr. Light died."

Raven got out of her seat and went to Crow's room.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked.  
"I'm going to check up on Crow." Raven replied while leaving the room.

Raven found Crow meditating with the desert eagle that he accidentally killed Dr. Light with.

"Hey Crow, what are you doing?" Raven asked.  
Crow didn't reply. _He must be in a trance._ Raven thought to herself. Crow's eyes opened, very wide.  
"I just found out what happened." Crow said. "That bullet Kyle shot into my head not only took away my elemental powers, but it gave me a new one; the power over guns and other arms, and I must have summoned a desert eagle from my mind into the palm of my hand."  
"Oh uhh Crow your awake." Raven said.  
"Ya, and I found out about a new power I call, bounty hunter. In my mind, there's a long hallway of guns and arms, and I imagine I pick up a gun, and I'll physically have it in my hand. Unlimited ammo, better aiming, and so many arms, all in my head. I also have a bullet mark on my head that symbolizes the bounty hunter power I have, if you didn't noticed."   
"Wow, I didn't even notice the bullet mark on your head. Damn, those powers seem dangerous, and violent."   
"Yes, and I thought I was violent and dangerous enough. Good thing that I have total control of this power, but I'll have to get used to it and it might take a while."

"Well ok then. If you start losing control of your powers, you can come to me, and ill try to help."  
"Ok thanks Raven."  
Raven left Crow's room and saw Starfire in the hallway.  
"So is our good friend Crow going to be Ok?" Starfire asked.  
"Ya, he just has a new power to deal with." Raven replied.  
"Ok then what power?"  
"He calls it bounty hunter; the power to control guns and other weapons."


	5. Terra's Return

After what Beast Boy said about Terra, Crow meditate to get his scythe out at 8:00 PM.

"Hey Beast Boy, where is that Terra statue?" Crow requested.  
"It's in some cavern where Slade fell in the pit of lava," Replied Beast Boy. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Well I'll tell you later. Well thanks."

Crow knew where Terra was, but he almost forgot. At 3:00 AM., he went to find the cavern that Terra died in. It took two hours to find it. He finally found the cavern he was looking for. He went in, using the scythe for a light source. Crow then found a tall structure.

"Finally," Crow said in relief.

He sat on the floor with the scythe lying on his lap. An intense yellow light came from the scythe, witch then surrounded the body of Terra. The stone of Terra slowly turned to human flesh. Soon after, Terra fell to the floor.

"Oh what happened?" Terra said.  
"I revived you, Terra," Crow replied.  
"Who are you? How do you know my name? And why did you revive me?" Terra Demanded.  
"I am Crow Neverborn, a dark bounty hunter. I used the power of the scythe to reborn you. I did it for Beast Boy. He told me about you. And yes, I'm a Teen Titan." Crow replied. "The Teen Titans said that they would find a cure, and I am that cure."  
"Wow. Thanks."  
"No problem. So would you like to rejoin the Teen Titans again? Think about Beast Boy."  
"Well of course I am. I'm going to fix my mistakes and I'll apologize to Beast Boy, and try to win his love again."  
"Very well then. Let's go back now."

After the long walk to Titans Tower, they finally walked in the front door. He saw the Teen Titans at the breakfast table, but they didn't notice him.  
"Hey everyone, I have a surprise for you!" Crow shouted.  
"Crow, where were you?" Raven asked.  
"This should answer your question."  
Terra then walked in the room.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked shockingly.  
"Yep, I have raised the dead once more!" Crow replied.  
All the titans looked shocked.  
"I want to apologize to everyone for what I've done. So can I join the Teen Titans once again?" Terra asked.  
"Sure you can!" Beast Boy said.  
"Ya ok, but you need to get a new room, cause I took your old one." Crow replied.  
"Well glad to have you back old friend!" Starfire alleged excitingly.  
"Well just don't betray us again, Raven stated.  
"Well join us for breakfast," Says Cyborg.  
"Ok.Well glad to be on the team again."


	6. Crow's journal entry: Crow's past

Dear journal,  
I haven't written in this for a while so sue me. Well talking about my past experiences, I was born in the middle of space from some dark cloud. Some mysterious figure appeared and took me to some refinery to study me. They thought I would make a great bounty hunter when I grow; they were right. Later on I found out that the people who studied me were people from Hell, and that I was raised on Hell. I was once called to a meeting when I was 13. By the way I'm 9-13, 9 lifetimes, thirteen years. So in years, I'm about 823 years old. On Hell, we don't count years of our lives, and we don't age till after our last lifetime. Well during the meeting, they gave me an "assignment" or a planet to conquer in each dimension. I was chosen to take over nine dimensions of earth. Don't ask how that's possible cause I don't know either. So now I have this planet to conquer, or so that's what they think. Well I'm not going to take over this planet. In the 8th lifetime, I met Raven, some dark and pretty girl, from Azarath. Well somehow when I was meditating to calm my mind from some rage, my mind and Ravens minds met. Well we were both confused about one another. I introduced myself to her and tried to explain what happened. I then told her that I think the console of Hell will give me the next assignment to go to the planet she's on, after I explained about where I came from, to destroy the planet. But I decided not to blow up the planet, cause of Raven's attractive looks; not trying to be perverted P. I said that I would try to contact her some other time, and to tell her friends that I would be on my way. After I conquered that planet, I was sent to Hell for my last assignment, which is to kill the Teen Titans and destroy that planet, which I'm not going to do. Well today, I'm going to show my friends Half-Life 1 and 2, and the modifications. I also revived Terra so Beast Boy doesn't interrupt me when I'm in the middle of something. Well he hasn't yet, but I know he's going to. Well I'm still setting my room up, still got to add the shooting range and a lot of other crap. For whatever amount of money you steal and get away with in each lifetime, the console triples the amount of money, so you will be prepared for your next lifetime. I manufacture my own arms and ammo, so I don't have to waste my money on that. So I must have like about 20 x's more than whatever that geek Bill Gates made for the creation of the internet. Well I'm going to show the TT that half-life 2 now.


	7. It's just a test

"Thanks for reviving me," Terra said  
"No problem, I didn't want your soul to end up with Hell's army," Crow replied.  
"So do I have to repay you somehow?"  
"Nah. The only thing I want you to do is to make sure Beast Boy won't bug me when I'm in the middle of something, not that he has yet."  
"What makes you so sure that he will?"  
"It's somewhat obvious that he will, eventually."  
"Whatever you say."  
"Well better get ready for my training, not that I need it."  
"Well if you don't need any training, then why are you going to do it anyway?"  
"The team is still confused about my power, except for Raven."  
Crow walked into his room and shut the door. He grabbed a welder and started welding something that seems to be a wristband. Raven walked in the room.  
"Hey Crow, what are you up to?" Raven asked.  
"My new invention, its a little surprise," Crow replied.  
"Can I see?"  
"Well….ooook sure. It's a pair of sweatbands for my wrists. But, it contains a pair of hidden blades, a hidden machine pistol, and a flamethrower. I'm still adding to it"  
"Sounds dangerous, but cool."  
"Thanks."  
"Well see you on the course, and please try not to nuke it." Raven joked.  
"Ok then later."  
Crow welded the rest of his sweatbands while Raven left the area.  
"Ah. Finished!" Crow said relieved. Twenty minutes later, Crow and the Teen Titans were outside, preparing planned for the training course. Crow grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before he went out.   
"So, exactly what are your powers again?" Robin asked.  
"You'll see," Crow Replied.  
"The course will begin in ten seconds!" Cyborg announced.  
"Nervous?" Beast Boy asked?"  
"Not really, but stand back unless you want to be dead," Crow joked.  
"What's with the water bottle?" Terra asked.  
"You'll see."  
The alarm echoed. Crow tossed the water bottle up high in the air then took off rapidly, bringing out his hidden blades. Four turrets popped out and shot at him, but Crow deflected the lasers back at the turrets. Seven robots emerged from the ground and shot some more lasers at Crow. He then pulled out his mini-flamethrowers out and fired at the robots. The robots melted within seconds. He then phased through four closing gates and levitated over a huge pit of spikes. Later on in the course, he faced seven more turrets and ten more robots. Using his powers, he assembled two mini-guns, an m4a1, an ak47, and a shotgun and used his telekinesis to pull and hold down the triggers of all arms. He completely destroyed the robots and the turrets. The Teen Titans were surprised and scared of him now, seeing the obliteration of the bots, but Raven quite enjoyed the show. The water bottle started falling down. Crow jumped in the air and caught it with his right hand. He landed turning away from the Teen Titans with his left hand behind his back and with his water bottle in his other hand. He then turned toward to the Teen Titans and drank from his bottle.  
"Entertaining, eh?" Crow asked.  
The titans stared at Crow, but Raven started clapping slowly.  
"Wow, pure damnation there," Raven complimented.  
"Thanks," Crow replied while walking towards the Teen Titans, "well anymore comments? Questions?"  
Everyone else didn't say anything, under the state of shock.  
"I'm going to have nightmares tonight." Beast Boy blurted out.  
"Please! I wish not to see that ever again!" Starfire said.  
"You're more dangerous than I was, but with more control."  
"At least someone here isn't a sissy." Crow replied. "Well I'll be in my room if you need me, oh and come at 8:00 P.M. tonight to see my movie of half-life 2."  
Crow and Raven went inside the tower.  
"What should we do?" Starfire asked.  
"I don't know," Robin replied, "maybe I should talk to him."  
"He would make a great edition to the team," Cyborg alleged.  
"Ya, but facing criminals would be too easy with him," says Terra.  
"He's more scary than Raven," Beast Boy commented.


	8. Change of Heart

"They want me off the team, I know it." Crow said while walking down the hallway to his room with Raven.  
"No they won't, you just got here. It wouldn't be fair to make you leave this quick," Raven replied.  
"I'm just too violent for them, am I?"  
"You're not too violent, but I like you this way."  
"You do?"  
"Of course, that's one reason why I kept talking to you through meditation."  
"Wow, this is hard to believe, after through the bull shit I've been going through after eight lives. And that's the main reasons why I conquered and destroy the other dimensional earths."  
"I see. I've also been going through bull shit like you, but not as much. I'm still pissed at my father for destroying Azarath."  
"At least your homeland doesn't trick you into slavery and do the leaders's bidding and lie that they will give you freedom later on."  
"Well that's true."  
"But the good thing is my friends are recruiting people for our new life on a new planet. You know that clan Derek and I made?"  
"Yes, and it became a big clan with over 70 people right."  
"Correct. Later on I found out that Derek was also on the road to freedom. He also worked for Hell. We then found enough space to create a new planet, and send our recruits their. A while later, we got more and more recruits. Our whole population became to turn out to be over two million people, but not enough to destroy hell, even though some of our recruits came from hell."  
"So now it's no longer a gaming clan right?"  
"God you know so much. That's one reason why I like you. Well anyway it's no longer a gaming clan, but we wrote that in the holy book of the Malice Dynasty clan, that I'm writing."  
"I never got to ask, but do you write dark poetry?" Raven changed the subject.  
"Well I don't want to get off subject, but ya, I do write poetry. Well I'm the only one that had the motivation to write the world history of our clan."  
"Cool, can I read your poems sometime?"  
"Sure. I have my personal hidden library in my room. I'll yell you later, but now, I got to get prepared for the 'movie night'. It's been nice talking to you."  
"Ok. See you later."  
Crow walked into his room. About ten minutes later, the Teen Titans went into Crow's room for the Half-life 2 movie.  
"Hey! Why do you get your own bathroom?" Beast Boy asked jealously when he noticed Crow's personal bathroom.  
"For several good reasons," Crow answered," One, I take blood baths every week. If you use my shower, you would be covered in blood. And two, I can afford it, and if u use it, I would bathe in your blood."  
"Ok no more questions." Beast Boy replied nervously.  
"Enough talk, start the movie." Cyborg said.  
"Ok." Crow put in the DVD in the DVD player.  
"You know, you could have just played this movie in the living room." Robin alleged.  
"Ya, but my T.V. has higher quality than the other." Crow pressed 'play' on the DVD player. The movie started. Throughout the movie, the Teen Titans OOED, AHHED and laughed a little. After two hours, the movie ended.  
"What a wondrous movie that was," Starfire commented.  
"Awesome, can't wait to play it!" Cyborg said.  
"Dude! That's the best movie I have ever seen!" Beast Boy looked surprised.  
"You should make more!" Terra said.  
"Thanks for the comments," Crow replied.  
"Well it's getting late, better get some sleep" Robin said.

The Teen Titans walked out of the room, except for Raven.  
"Well good night," everyone said.  
Crow turned to Raven "Well I guessed I'm not going to be off the team after all," Crow smiled a little.  
"Well I talked to Robin during the movie. It only took about a minute." Raven said, "He was going to put you off the team, but I convinced him to change his mind."  
"Thank you Raven, you make an excellent girlfriend." Crow replies.   
Raven started blushing a little. "Well goodnight," Crow and Raven said.


	9. Counter Strike: Source Servers

Next morning around 7:00 AM, Crow was in bed. He felt someone wrapping their hand around his waist. Crow yawned and turned over to see who it was in bed with him.

"Raven," Crow said in surprised.  
Raven opened her eyes.  
"Good morning, Crow," Raven said.  
"Not to be rude, but, why are you in my bed?" Crow questioned.  
"I couldn't sleep. So I thought I could sleep in with you," Raven replied while Crow got up.  
"Well no wonder why I was getting a good sleep," Crow smiled. "Well I'm going to make some French toast for you and the other Teen Titans."   
"Okay," Raven got up also. Crow turned around and noticed Raven in her underwear, in a black bra and panties.  
"Wow, umm Raven, you're hard to lay eyes off. So why did you sleep in your underwear?" Crow asked, staring at Raven's sexy pose.  
"Well it got hot in my room and decided to sleep in a cooler place," Raven explained, "I knew u wouldn't mind if I sleep in my underwear with you."  
"Okay then. I don't want anyone eyeballing my gal, so go put your clothes on, and I'll make some French toast. Heh, for a second, I thought you did me." Crow then joked.  
"I probably should have," Raven played along.  
"Next time, wear a thong if u decide to come sleep with me in your underwear," Crow laughed on his way out.

Crow went into the kitchen to prepare the French toast. It took about ten minutes to cook, and about the same amount of time for the rest of the Teen Titans.  
"Man what smells so good?" Cyborg asked.  
"French toast anyone?" Crow questioned.  
"It smells so wonderful." Starfire complimented.  
"Wow, this is amazing! What's your secret?" Robin wanted to know.  
"Two words, Food Channel." Crow replied, sort of laughing, "That's where I get all of my recipes, but I don't forget to credit them."  
Come on Beast Boy, eat it, it's good." Terra said to Beast Boy, realizing he didn't touch it.  
"I don't trust him. He might have poisoned it!" The green one replied to Terra's quote.  
"Now why the Hell would I do that?" Crow turned to Beast Boy. "By the way, I was the one who revived your girlfriend, so why still not trust me?"   
"I'm still getting flashbacks from that training yesterday." Beast boy replied.  
"Would you rather have me killing live specimens?"  
Beast boy said nothing.  
"Thought so."   
Surprisingly, Terra forced a fork with a piece of French toast on it into Beast Boy's mouth. Beast Boy chewed slowly to get a great taste of the piece of the delicious food.  
"Oh this… is…AWESOME!" Beast boy shouted in the room after he swallowed the food."  
"We'll if you want more just tell me." Crow announced.  
Ironically, the Teen Titans said "More please."

"Ugh…Well okay, but all your getting is seconds and that's it." Crow said  
"Aw," the Teen Titans said in disappointment.  
After breakfast, Crow turned on his computer. Raven came in and asked "What are you doing?"  
"Well, I'm thinking of making a L.A.N server on Counter Strike: Source for me, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin to play in," Crow replied.  
"Can't you just go onto a different server?"  
"I can, but I doubt it, I just spread this game to the city only and it couldn't get out already to the world." Crow clicked on find servers to check to see if his statement was right, but ironically, there we're over a thousand servers waiting for more people to join. Crow widen his eyes.  
"Damn, how utterly ironic," Crow said in surprise, "Within one day, there's over one hundred servers playable. No wonder it was popular in the 8th lifetime."  
Raven started smiling, seeing how ironic this is.  
"Well go get the guys, cause we're going noob hunting!" Crow commanded Raven, "If you want to play, that'll be fine."  
"Sure thing," Raven replied, while walking out of Crow's room.  
"Oh wait!" Crow stopped Raven, "Give these to the guys." He gave Raven a few walky-talkies to ask witch server to go into.  
"Okay," Raven went to inform the other Teen Titans about the servers on Counter Strike: Source. Crow and Raven played in Crow's room. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra played in Cyborg's room, with three computers, and Star and Robin played in the living room. 

"So witch server?" Crow spoke through the walky-talky.  
"I don't know, you choose" Cyborg replied, "This was your great idea."  
"How about, East Source Server: Noobs welcome," Crow asked, "The map is csoffice."  
"Ok, just give us a second to find it," Robin said.  
Crow and Raven clicked on the server twice to connect to it. Everyone in their separate room is going to play on the same team. Crow and Raven is going to be on the Terrorist (T) team, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra is going Counter Terrorist (CT), and Robin and Starfire is joining Crow and Raven. The round started, and the Teen Titans joined just in time. Crow's nick-name was TT MDBOUnty hunTER, with the TT tag standing for Teen Titans and the MD tag standing for Malice Dynasty. The Teen Titans put on the TT tags on. Raven was called TT the Devil's wife. Robin was called TT t3h b0y wond3r. Starfire choose TT Cut3, but violent bab3. Cyborg choose TT 1337 mc4in3. Terra picked TT R0cked your world! Last, Beast Boy named himself TT pAin in Ur . Well back to the game, Crow and Raven bought ak47s and Robin and Starfire got shot guns on the Terrorist team. On the Counter Terrorist team, Beast Boy got a FAMAS, Cyborg got an m4a1, and Terra got an mp5. There were nine other players on the server.  
"Okay team, lets move out." A voice came from the computer, signaling that the round has started. Crow, Raven, and three other people charged back way to the CT spawn, while Starfire and Robin and someone else is camping the hostages. The whole CT team charged the front yard into the building. Crow found a CT still trying to climb up a ladder and head shot the guy. He and the other people charging through CT spawn went through the building, looking for more CTs. Meanwhile where the CTs are heading; they went into a room with two hostages. Robin charged in with a shot gun, killing Beast Boy and someone else they don't know, but Cyborg killed him.  
"_Aw man! Damn u Robin!"_ Beast Boy typed.  
"_lol"_ Robin replied.  
"_Oh ya Robin! U got ownd!_" Cyborg taunted.  
Surprisingly, Crow, Raven and other people charged with the ak47s and krieg 552s killing Cyborg, Terra and another person. The last CT went into the other room with hostages, but Starfire headshot the remaining CT.

"Terrorists win!" another voice came from the computers, signaling that the round is over. Just like that, another round started. Then so on, the Teen Titans kept on playing Counter Strike: Source.


	10. Hostage

"Crow," Raven said while playing Counter Strike: Source.  
"Yes?" Crow asked.  
"About this morning, umm…my emo-"  
"I know, you love emotion got out of control. Don't worry about it. I'm a bit surprised though. I thought I would never see any dark female do anything like that. Heh and I also realized that I got you to play games.   
"Ya, I was going to say that also. I started to like these kind of violent games though since you have shown me this game, and it seems like I've changed since you got here."  
"Yes, but I like you to stay dark."  
"I'll try." Raven smiled a little.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded.  
"Aw crap," Crow said _"Sry we g2g now, own ya all later:D" _Crow then typed. Other people said 'later' to the Teen Titans. They quit the game and went to the briefing room.

"Looks like we have a hostage situation this time," Robin said, looking at the T.V. screen and seeing a bunch of people tied up at K-Mart and saw a group of robbers."  
"Ah," Crow said, "A hostage situation, good times, good times."  
"So, what do we do? Just charge in or what?" Cyborg asked.  
"These guys are heavily armed; we can't just charge in and shoot them all." Crow alleged, "Think of it as Counter Strike Source, but the terrorists don't lose money if they killed a hostage and this is for real. I suggest we go through the vents without being spotted, when they aren't looking, we will just get out of the vents and have Raven hide the hostages through a wall or something. If you get caught, just attack them. I'll just camp at the top of the building next to K-Mart with a sniper rifle, just incase any robbers escapes. Robin, you tell me if anyone leaves the building and I will hunt them down."  
"Ok, that seems to work." Beast boy replied to Crow's plan.  
"Brilliant," Starfire said joyfully.  
"What do we do if this doesn't work?" Terra asked.  
"I got other, cheaper ways," Crow smiled.

The Teen Titans went off to fight the robbers. Like the Teen Titans planned, they went in the vent, except for Raven who just teleported in a storage room and Crow sniping on the roof, with Beast Boy leading in the form as a mouse, then Robin, afterward Cyborg, next Terra, and last Starfire. Raven started to search for the hostages, hiding in the walls. After a while, Raven was outside the bathrooms where the hostages were. They were tied up and a few of them were beaten really badly.

"Robin, I found them. I'll take them outside," Raven spoke quietly through the communicator.  
"Good, do that before we begin our assault," Robin talked quietly.  
"Ok."  
Raven then teleported the hostages outside where a bunch of police cars and ambulances were parked.  
"Ok, hostages rescued," Raven said through the communicator.  
"Good," Robin replied while getting a few flash grenades out. He busted the vent and through the grenades. It blinded the robbers in the room.

"Hostage has been rescued," Robin taunted, referring to Counter Strike: Source.  
"Kill the hostages!" a robber commanded.  
They now noticed the hostages were gone. The robbers gasped then took out their pistols.

Cyborg shot the ceiling over the group of the robbers that made a bunch of rubble fall down on them.

"You got owned," Cyborg taunted, sounding like a leet.

They started to run toward the next five isles.  
"Remember, do not let anyone escape." Robin reminded them.  
"Don't worry; I'll get this next batch of robbers." Beast Boy said in confidence.  
They stopped standing against the two isles, trying not to be spotted. They saw three more robbers guarding the doors. Beast Boy turned into a spider to be cloaked while he ambushes them. He was about to get stepped on and with quick thinking, he morphed into a T-rex. The robber tripped as Beast Boy changed. He roared stridently and slammed the three robbers into the wall.  
"Never knew what hit them." Beast Boy said.  
"Excellent job," Terra complimented.  
Suddenly, the rest of the gang charged in shooting at the Teen Titans. Terra summoned a huge rock to defend against the robbers' ambush.  
"Hope Raven comes back soon," Cyborg said.

Outside the K-Mart where Crow was sniping, he saw Raven with the hostages. Crow Waved to her, and she waved back, while going back inside to support the Teen Titans. An unknown person appeared behind Crow when he wasn't looking. The person had a silencer pistol in his hand. He aimed at Crow and was about to pull the trigger, but suddenly, Crow quickly materialized the same silencer the man had. _Spoof. _A slight sound came from the silencer. The man fell to the ground bleeding to death.  
"What you get for attempting to cheap-shot me, biatch," Crow taunted.  
With the man nearing death, he took the body and teleported to the ground to hand a medic the body.  
"Just found him lying on the street," Crow lied.  
Without saying anything, the medic took the body in the ambulance and drove to the nearest hospital. Crow teleported back to the top of the roof to guard K-mart's entrance/exit.

Raven appeared in the crossfire and used her telekinesis to take the guns from five more robbers and whacked them.  
"Raven! You came!" Beast Boy shouted excitedly.  
"Okay, now let's get this party started!" Cyborg said.  
He shot the sonic cannon at three more robbers. Robin got out his retractable pole and started fighting over four more people. Starfire was being shot at by two robbers with ak47s. She shot star bolts at the floor making a five feet deep hole underneath the robbers which caused them to fall. Terra and Beast Boy teamed up to fight the last two. Terra formed a huge rock that Beast Boy jumped on while morphing into a leopard. Beast Boy slashed the guns away from the robbers and Terra threw rocks at them. Robin knocked out the four robbers ganging up on him with knock-out gas. After the fight, they threw the robbers in one huge pile. The Teen Titans saw someone that seemed to be the gang's leader running out to the side door, heading to the alley.

"Crow ones escaping through the side door," Robin said through the communicator, "take the shot!_BANG! _A loud shot came from Crow's sniper rifle. The loud bang echoed through the whole city. The crowd stood silent wondering what that was. They looked all over and found nothing. The gang's leader was found lying on the floor, breathing short and heavy breathes, holding his right leg. Crow came down to take the man to another medic.

"Make sure you take him to jail after you treat him." He said to the medic.  
The medic took him inside the ambulance.

"Who the hell are you," the leader's gang said in a weak voice.  
"You're today's bounty for the bounty hunter," Crow answered, "Next time I catch you doing this crap again, I'll be seeing you in hell."

Back at the tower, they were watching clips of the hostage situation Crow taped without anyone noticing in the living room.

"Why did you tape this?" Raven asked out of curiosity.  
"To keep memories," Crow answered.  
"Good job, like the zooming effects," Beast Boy commented.  
"Thanks," Crow said.  
"How did you know that he was there?" Terra asked, talking about the man that almost shot Crow.  
"I can sense danger; all of the souls of hell can sense danger." Crow replied.  
"How did you get to work this 'first-person' camera views on all of us?" Starfire requested.  
"What's with these questions? I've answered enough for today." Crow said.


	11. Iron Chef

Cyborg and Beast Boy started playing some racing game on the Game Station after the hostage rescue. Crow turned his room into a kitchen to fix some dinner while watching the Food Network. Robin and Starfire had permission to play another one of Crow's games, Ever Quest 2 (See for info on the game,) in their room where Crow set up their computers when he first got here, and thus Terra and Raven were getting along well in Crow's shooting range, though Crow thought they would fire at each other.

"Crap! I forgot to get the eggs," Crow said, "Least I'm taping this episode." He went to the other kitchen in the tower. He didn't find any eggs in the fridge either.  
"Beast Boy?" he called.  
"Yes?" Beast Boy replied.  
"What did you do with the eggs?"  
While Beast Boy distracted, Cyborg pressed the controls to ram his car into Beast Boys car to nock him off the edge.  
"BOYAA!" He shouted.   
Beast Boy gave an angry face at Cyborg.  
"Well?" Crow said, losing his patience. I know you threw them away, he thought as he wanted to say aloud.  
"Well…umm…there's an interesting story about your eggs," he began, "well you see-  
"I know you threw them away," Crow said, "God forsaken vegetarian," he then whispered to Cyborg. Never mind, I'll buy some more, if you waste anymore meat products, I'm going to hunt you down like I did to that hacker on my 6th lifetime." He flash-backed to the hacking scene

_Police cars surrounded a home. Crow sneaked through the back door with an Uzi.  
"Come out with your hands up!" a police officer demanded talking through a speaker phone.  
"Go in." Crow herd a voice from his radio attached to his waste. He knocked down the door and silently went in. It took him about a minute to find the room the hacker was in.  
"Freeze!" he shouted, finding the criminal. The hacker went out the back window where no other cops bother to guard, and Crow started to chase him. After two blocks, he loaded his Uzi and shoots three bullets, taking him down. Medics came to take the suspect in a stretcher.  
"Serves you right," Crow began, "I think that will be about five-million dollars in damage of other peoples computers." The medics took the injured suspect in the truck and took off.  
"Good work," one of the officers said. The police men circled Crow, congratulating him on his success.  
_  
He then walked to Walgreens to get the eggs, for his recipe. He paid $10.00 for two dozen eggs and walked out. Great deal, he thought. He then walked out of the store and noticed a girl's purse being robbed.  
"Hey!" she shouted.  
Crow put the eggs down by the wall of the store and started to chase the thief.  
"A classic purse theft, how original," he said to himself.  
The burglar turned a corner and so did Crow. He materialized a silent USP and stopped running. He took a glance through the top of the gun, aiming at the robber, and pulled the trigger. The bullet penetrated the thief's back, causing him to fall face-forward. He walked thirty feet towards the guy and noticed static coming out of the back and gears.  
"A robot?" he asked to himself, "Pfft."  
"Wow, your such a retard." Surprisingly, Gizmo's voice was herd through a radio connected to the robot. Then suddenly, the robot got up and attempted to shoot Crow with a 12-gauge shotgun, but Crow jumped in the air avoiding the sneak attack. Camouflaged in the air, he saw the woman, that whose purse was stolen, took off the extra clothing and saw Jinx standing a few yards away. He then turned to an alley and saw Mammoth standing in the shadows. Then he noticed Gizmo on top of a building. They then gathered together to fight Crow  
"Where did he go?" Jinx asked.  
Crow then slammed down on the ground, destroying part of the concrete, and tore Gizmo's electric backpack off then threw it in the streets.  
"Heh, we finally meet." Crow said, "I must warn you, I'm Godlike compared to you three."  
"What do you know," Gizmo began, "Another member of the Pee-Titans." He immaturely joked, noticing a TT communicator.  
"Pathetic, can't you make a more mature joke? It's not really mandatory for me to fight noobies." Crow insulted, referring back to his online-gaming experience.  
Just like that, Gizmo's team charged at him like wild bulls, seeing the color red. Mammoth started punching at Crow, but Crow punched back, having a little game of "Bloody Knuckles." Mammoth's hands started to bleed. He started to rub his hands in a bit of pain. Crow then created a couple of daggers and pinned Mammoth to a wall, making him bleed to unconsciousness.  
"It's called 'Spiked Carapace'," Crow said, "One of the Souls of Hell's basic skills." He then licked Mammoths blood off of his knuckles.

"Rabies?" Crow insulted.  
"Well it's going to take more than skill to defeat me!" Gizmo retorted. He lunged with a back-up backpack with spider-like legs. Crow produced two shogun-pistols. Gizmo stabbed Crow through the arm, but Crow didn't ached. He took his pistols and shot four shotgun shells at the spider-like legs, making them crumble to the ground.  
"AH!" Gizmo screamed, in shock of the easy destruction of his technology. Crow then threw him hard into the wall, knocking him out.  
"Done well so far," Jinx began, "But your luck has run out!" She then shot purple beams at him, thus bringing part of a building crashing down on Crow.  
"Thought so," Jinx said. She then started to walk away, but then she herd Crow's voice.  
"On the contrary, I'm not superstitious." He then slashed through the crumbled building with two swords in his hands. He then flew towards Jinx, swinging his swords at her like a blender on full power. The blades slashed through her skin, leaving severed cuts all over. Then after the quick slashing maneuver, she then collapsed.  
Crow then walked off with his eggs, leaving Gizmo and his allies unconscious and waiting for the authorities to get them.  
"Jeez, what assholes? I come to get two dozen eggs and then suddenly, I was attacked by these three jerks. Ugh," Crow said to himself. After he got back to the tower, he finally finished his recipes for dinner. He then came to the dining room with a huge feast of steak, ribs, French fries, fresh fruit and vegetables, and Beast Boy's lousy tofu.  
"Diner!" Crow shouted, and just like that, the Teen Titans appeared within seconds.  
"It seems like you guys are hungry." Crow said.  
"Well of course!" Beast Boy started.  
"We skipped lunch!" Everyone except Crow shouted.  
"Next time, make yourselves something to eat." Crow said, getting pretty aggravated, "now everyone S.T.F.U. and eat!"


End file.
